Klaine Drabbles for the Average Person
by narwhalsandkurt
Summary: Just Klaine drabbles
1. It's eighty-six degrees outside

It's Eighty-six Degrees Out: A Klaine Drabble

* * *

"Kurt, hurry up!" Blaine called up the stairs.

"Hold on, I'm looking for my new Marc Jacobs scarf!" I yelled back down. I could practically see Blaine roll his eyes.

I heard footsteps thundering up the stairs, and then Blaine pushed my bedroom door open. I scowled.

"Oh, you're lucky I'm only missing a scarf," I said. Blaine grinned.

"What would you do if somebody stole all of your scarves?" Blaine asked. I swatted at him.

"I don't want to think about it," I shuddered. Just thinking about life without scarves scared me. Blaine laughed and picked up a black-and-blue-striped scarf.

"Will this work?" Blaine asked. I sighed.

"No," I shook my head. "That is _so _2009."

"How about this one?" Blaine held up a black-and-blue-checkered scarf.

I shook my head again. "2010."

Blaine rolled his eyes and held up a black-and-blue scarf with a strange pattern that vaguely reminded me of hands.

"First off, _2011. _Second, _that scarf doesn't even match my outfit._"

"Why are so many of your scarves black-and-blue?"

"The colors go well with my skin!"

Blaine groaned and turned to my scarf drawer. He rummaged through it for a minute.

"Do you really even _need _a scarf?" He asked, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"Yes, I do!" I snapped.

"Well, I don't even know what I'm looking for here!" Blaine cried. "What does the scarf look like?"

"… Like a scarf," I replied, my voice laced with sarcasm. Blaine laughed.

"Okay, but I think you're missing one major detail here, Kurt," Blaine said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"… It's eight-six degrees outside."


	2. The Elphaba To My Boq

The Elphaba to My Boq: A Klaine Drabble

* * *

"Blaine, you are sooooo cheesy!" I cried. Blaine ignored it and proceeded to kiss my neck.

"Mhmmm, anything new to tell me?" He said. I gasped as he started sucking on the tender spot near my collar bone.

"Blaine!"

He stopped at looked up at with sad, puppy-dog eyes. My heart bled a little bit. Did I hurt him? "Awwww… I was havin fun!"

"Okay okay but don't leave any marks please."

"Ha, ha, ha."

I grinned, and so did Blaine.

"I love your smile," Blaine whispered. "Do you know what you are?"

"Umm… a person?"

Blaine laughed. "Oh, but you are _so _much more."

"Could you tell me?"

"Well, you're the Maria to my Tony, for one."

"Yeah, I am."

"Ha. Oh, and you're the Tracy to my Link. You're the Edna to my Wilbur, the Janet to my Brad…"

"That's offensive. I'd never cheat on you."

"Okay, you're the Brad to my Janet…"

"DUDE!"

"Fine, no Brad, no Janet. But you are the Beyoncé to my Jay-Z."

"Cedes would probably hurt you if she heard that…"

"Will you let me finish? Thank you. Well, you're the Angelina to my Brad – yeah I know I said no Brad, that was Brad Majors, not Brad Pitt – and you're the Rachel to my Ross. Speaking of Rachel, you're the Rachel to my Finn – oh, scratch that, that's creepy – you're the Monica to my Chandler, the Ash to my Gary, the Batman to my Robin, the… the… um…"

"The Elphaba to my Boq?" I asked.

"Yes! The Elphaba to my Boq!"

"Anything else?"

"Well, you _are _the Kurt to my Blaine…"


	3. Kurt Hummel, the Whovian

Kurt Hummel, the Whovian: A Klaine Drabble

"What makes you _so sure _you'd be a Hufflepuff?" Kurt asked Blaine skeptically. "Hogwarts isn't even real!"

"Maybe it isn't, but Pigfarts is!" Blaine yelled excitedly.

"WHAT?"

"Oh, never mind that," Blaine said with swish of his fake wand. "I think I'd be a Hufflepuff, because Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders, you, and I'm good at finding things…"

"Blaine, are you high?" Kurt snapped. "Hogwarts isn't real, Hufflepuffs don't exist, and the real Harry Potter is _not _a wizard! He's probably just a banker or something…"

"Like at Gringotts?" Blaine said, his eyes sparkling.

"No, Blaine… that doesn't exist either."

"Yes, it does. Muggles can't _see_ it, that's the problem. There are a lot of things protected from muggles. Someday I'll find a way around them and cry on Dumbledore's grave…"

"BLAINE!" Kurt yelled. "HOGWARTS ISN'T REAL! NEITHER IS PIGFARTS, OR ANYTHING ELSE LIKE THAT!"

Blaine's face fell. Kurt had upset him, and now he was feeling guilty.

_Crap._

Blaine ran from the room, and shut himself in his and Kurt's room. A few seconds later, Kurt heard Blaine's old Chameleon Circuit CD playing, and groaned. Kurt _hated_ Chameleon Circuit, and everything else that had to do with Doctor Who – the thing was, Blaine loved Doctor Who, and watched it every Sunday morning.

_We've got an awful lot of running to do, _the British band sang. Kurt rushed up the stairs to apologize, when he realized that he was starting to like the song… actually, all of their songs…

_Oh, dear Celestia!_

_ Wait… did I just say Celestia?_

_ NOOOO! MY CABBAGES!_

Kurt was horrified with himself. He was becoming a nerd, and it was all thanks to Blaine…

_New teeth, that weird…_

"Blaine?" Kurt said timidly at the door. He swung it open. "'Ello, sweety!"

Kurt's hand went to his mouth as soon as he realized what he had just said. Blaine looked up at Kurt and grinned.

"I knew you'd come around."


	4. One Day Apart

**I've gotten your feedback, and I know that last drabble made no sense. It was Harry Potter at first, and then it turned into Doctor Who. I don't know, I was just trying to update this. **

**Anyways, this is one I wrote a long time ago and have been meaning to publish it, so here you go! What happens to Kurt when Blaine has leave for the day.**

**-Narwhal Sandkurt**

* * *

One Day Apart: A Klaine Drabble

Blaine went out, leaving me alone for the day. I was sprawled out on the hammock in the backyard, napping in the sunlight under a thin yellow blanket. It was nice and quiet out there, unlike usual. When Blaine was home, he'd be cooking something he found in a cookbook (and it always turned out delicious), playing something on his guitar, watching old 90's Animes or just playing his old Happy Chichester CDs.

But, today it was silent, because Blaine was at the studio recording his new album.

It was _too_ quiet.

I got out of the hammock and went inside. Without thinking, I put on Blaine's old Warblers hoodie, and went to the kitchen to see what was cooking.

Of course, nothing was, so I turned on the stove and put a frozen pizza in. I don't normally eat it, but something _needed_ to be cooked.

Out of habit, I went to the living to see what Blaine was watching. The TV was off and Blaine wasn't there, obviously, so I put on one of Blaine's old Pokémon VHS's. I hadn't watched Pokémon since I was eight or so, but today I was, because somebody had to and Blaine wasn't home.

I pulled the pizza out of the oven and sat down on the couch to eat. I don't eat in the living room, ever, but today I was because somebody had to and Blaine wasn't home.

To get more comfortable, I pulled Blaine's old blanket out of the hallway closet and wrapped myself in it. Blaine doesn't normally get it out unless he's upset. Today, I was getting it out because, after living without him for seventeen years, I couldn't take a day without him.

* * *

Blaine came home a few hours later while I was asleep on the couch, in his old hoodie, wrapped in his old blanket, the TV still on but the VHS stopped. He sat on the edge of the couch and kissed my forehead.

"Miss me?" he whispered.

"Just a little bit," I said.

He chuckled. "I'm bringing you with me next time," he said. "It was hell without you."

"Same here."

"Yeah, but I wasn't creepy about it."

I slapped his arm and he crawled on the couch with me, after he rewound the VHS and hit play. The Pokémon theme started again, and Blaine sung it softly in my ear.

_Well, I guess I know why I can't live without him._


End file.
